El Adiós Más Triste
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Siempre es difícil decir Adiós, en algunas ocasiones es más difícil que en otras, pero en algún momento debemos de hacerlo. Debemos mirar hacía adelante y desear que este adiós tal vez, solo tal vez pueda ser un hasta luego, un "nos veremos pronto..." [Drabble para el grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina, actividad de despedida para el manga de Naruto :'(]


Hola a todos mis niños hermosos, aquí yo, FanFicMatica les envía saludos a todos y muchos abrazos.

Como parte de las actividades de _**Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**_, he aquí mi OS o más bien Drabble sobre mi reacción por el final del manga de Naruto.

Gracias por permitirnos disfrutar de esta ship war!

¡NaruHina Wins!

* * *

><p><span><strong>DRABBLE<strong>

**El Adiós Más Triste.**

**o**

**O**

**o**

Todas las historias entre dos personas suelen comenzar con un _«hola»_, esa mágica palabra que sirve para saludar a alguien al verlo por primera vez o simplemente al momento en que te cruzas con ese alguien en la vía.

Sin embargo, fuera de lo casual, nuestro primer encuentro fue unilateral; yo te vi y en ese instante sentí que el libro de mi vida exhibía una nueva página, una que duraría 10 años. Fue el inicio de una aventura.

Mis ojos se iluminaron como lógicamente lo hacían con facilidad los de una niña de 11 años. Era toda una nueva luz abriéndose ante mí.

Conocí a un grupo de jóvenes que para aquel entonces me superaban por un año en edad.

Los vi crecer, madurar, aprender, y vivir todo lo que una persona puede vivir. Dolor, Amor, Angustia, Perdidas, Odio e identifiqué mi vida en muchos aspectos con muchos de esos momentos.

A algunos los recuerdos más que a otros, pero de todos guardo recuerdos memorables.

Aprendí tantas cosas que temo no verlos más.

Siempre esperé un día verlos concretar su lucha, llegar al final de su camino, el poder ver que ocurriría con ellos cuando el telón se cerrara, siempre quise verlos decir _«Adiós»,_ pero, ahora que debo de decirlo me siento mal.

Sentimientos luchan por gritar en mi pecho, se pelean por un lugar dentro de tan pequeño espacio, haciendo bombear sangre a todo mi cuerpo, a tal velocidad que mis articulaciones tiemblan, mis labios se secan y mis ojos lloran irritados.

El dolor me invade, nubla mis sentidos y recorre mis órganos, haciéndome sentir nudos en la garganta y el estomago, un golpeteo fuerte y punzante en el corazón y un desmayo en mis piernas que me impedía estabilizarme.

Tenía ganas de llorar y así fue, las lágrimas salieron disparadas de mis ojos sin poderse detener.

Golpeé mi pecho un par de veces, grité y agité la mesa del computador con una extraña e incomprensible ira. No podía creerlo.

Mi cerebro se paralizó al pensar que lo que llevaba 10 años esperando, ese _«adiós»_ que deseaba presenciar había llegado. No estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Tantas cosas trabaron mi garganta y ya no pude hablar. Ninguna palabra salió de mí. Estaba en shock.

Fue como cuando despiertas de un sueño y tienes una inmensa necesidad de volver a él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez era yo quien estaba atrapada en un _«Tsukiyomi infinito»_ y ese sello al final me despertó de mi sueño de mantenerlo siempre junto a mí. Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía despertar.

Lo hice, abrí los ojos y miré entre lágrimas el color azul de los suyos. Su felicidad se veía a través de ellos. Estaba hecho, él era feliz.

Mi deseo se había hecho realidad, sus sueños eran una realidad y eso cumplía los míos.

Mis expectativas habían sido cubiertas y no podía marcar marcha atrás.

Años y años de esperanza, de ver la luz a través de ese cielo que me mostraban sus ojos.

El inicio de una nueva etapa en mi vida, todo gracias a conocer ese cielo.

Ahora, con el dolor que mi alma siente debo decirlo una vez más.

Esta vez con la esperanza de volvernos a ver, con la esperanza de que en la próxima primavera veré un nuevo cielo a través de los ojos de tu descendencia.

Espero que este _«Adiós»_ sea solo un hasta luego. Solo un _«Pronto te veré»_ _«Pronto estaremos juntos otra vez»._

Este es solo el inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestra relación unilateral.

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Hasta luego, amigo mío.

_«Adiós, Naruto»._

**o**

**O**

**o**

…_**Fin…**_

* * *

><p>Ha sido una despedida triste, pero todo tiene una.<p>

Nos hemos divertido mucho todo este tiempo y sé que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Con cariño para mis amigos de _**Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_

Besos~~ Los ama… FanFicMatica :*


End file.
